Periculosum
by Funesta Sicarius
Summary: The real reason Bella and Alice went to Volterra because I think that only to go and save Edward is a little odd.
1. A plan

**Chapter one:**

**A plan?**

**Ok, Hi this is Funesta Sicarius with her first story please forgive my grammar if there are any stuff-ups.**

**This is not my sandbox i'm just playing in it**

**Bella P.O.V**

As we got lead to the throne room by Jane, Felix and Demetri I was thinking about the wonderful plan me and the Cullen clan had come up with.

**Flashback:**

_Me and the Cullens were sitting around the dining table discussing ideas of how we could destroy Edward while he is out hunting._

_Bing!_

_Something goes of in my head and then I suddenly yell for everyone to be quiet and suggest my idea. The Cullen clan agree with Edward to leave then Alice 'suddenly' has a vision of me jumping of the cliff, she tells Rose, Rose tells Edward, Edward goes to Volterra, Me and Alice go to Volterra _

_"And when we get to Volterra we just throw him to the Volturi for his crimes and ask them if they want me, and of course they will after I 'accidentally' show them some of my powers" I say excitedly._

_Esme, kind, caring, always looking out for her children and their happiness, motherly Esme comes up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder_

_"Are you sure about this?" She asked in a sad sort of voice._

_I give her a hug and say "Of course mother, i'm sure."_

**End of Flashback**

I look at Alice "So Alice I didn't manage to ask you earlier, how are you" _Like I don't know_

"I'm ok and so is Jasper, we went traveling and visited some of his old friends" She answers happily.

I let go of Edward and go to Alice and stage whisper knowing our leaders would hear either way. "So Alice,do you know what their powers are?" I asked feigning being scared

Deciding to play along Alice says in 'scared voice' "Well Jane I think has the power to hurt people" she says shuddering "And Demetri can track people really well it's like timesing James's power by a thousand, and Felix" She says in a confused voice "I'm not sure."

I didn't know if she was just pullin' my leg or not but I said ok either way. We walked for a few more minute we finally reach some oak doors.

**Ok well thats it, how do you like it? **

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

** -FS**


	2. Why Bella?

**Hi sorry if I don't update as much as you would like but i'm a bit slow and just so you know if I start something I Always finish it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Why Bella?**

**(Previously) Bella P.O.V**

_Alice says in 'scared voice' "Well the Jane I think has the power to hurt people" she says shuddering "And Demetri can track people really well it's like timesing James's power by a thousand, and Felix" She says "I'm not sure."_

_"Ok, thanks Alice" I say in a slightly 'terrified' voice. Walking for a few more minute we finally reach some oak doors._

**(Present) Bella P.O.V**

Walking into the circular room the bright light blinded me for a bit. Then came a musical voice I looked around to see that Aro was talking

"Ah Edward you see there was no need at all to wish for your death earlier" Aro said happily.

Much to everyone's shock and to Edward's horror me and Alice walk toward Aro me in front and Alice walking warily behind me.

"Pleased to meet you Aro, I have have come here to submit a crime and I was wondering if you could help" I asked in a cheery voice. Aro looked a bit taken back so I walked over to Edward and walked him over to Aro and said

"Aro I think that you will see all his crimes now that I take my shield of his humiliation" I say brightly jumping up and down

Aro still standing there taken back and Edward just stood there wide eyed and shocked so I thought I would take matters into my own hands so I lifted my shield of Edwards mind and took Aro's hand and placed it on Edwards and then Aro gasped. For the next five minutes everything was still Edward stood there his eyes glazed over and looking like he was paralysed while Aro was holding onto his hand, well wrist really, then when it was nearly six minutes I heard a faint crushing sound and looked down to see Aro was crushing Edward' wrist so I moved back a bit concerned for my frail human body and using my telekinetic ability I struggled but managed to push them apart. _Wow that was harder than I imagined it to be_ were my last thoughts before I collapsed.

**How this? Please review and tell me what you think k?**

** -FS**


	3. What?

**Chapter three:**

**What?**

**Sorry if this chapter took a while**

**Not my sand box just playing in it.**

**Caius P.O.V**

**(Previously) Bella P.O.V**

_I heard a faint crushing sound and looked down to see Aro was crushing Edward's wrist so I moved back a bit concerned for my frail human body and using my telekinetic ability I struggled but managed to push them apart. Wow that was harder than I imagined it to be were my last thoughts before I collapsed._

**(Present) Caius P.O.V**

I was on my throne, leaning on my left hand with my eyes nearly closed, I sat there thinking about my past, about my battles and how I came to be a vampire. I started thinking about our laws when I heard a heartbeat, faintly at first then it got louder until Jane, Demetri and Felix came through our oak doors and behind them was the cause of the heartbeat. She was beautiful, the most beautiful human i've ever seen, she had shiny chestnut coloured hair and deep brown eyes that looked dazed as she entered the room.

_She is a human, plus she'll be dead soon._ The less humane part of my mind thought.

_But she is so beautiful._ The humane part thought.

I was snapped out of my inner monologue by a musical voice "Pleased to meet you Aro, I have have come here to submit a crime and I was wondering if you could help?" She asked in a cheerful voice and I could not help but stare. Then as the next words came out of her mouth I had to stop my jaw from dropping as she said happily while jumping up and down "Aro I think that you will see all his crimes now that I take my shield of his humiliation" I still sit there mostly to shocked to move. And what shocked me more was that she sighed took Aro's hand made him touch Edward's, Aro gasped I saw the shock on his face as he watched for the next five minutes. As I was just getting bored, _again_, I heard a cracking sound and saw that Aro was crushing Edward's wrist, I hear a small intake of breath and look at the human she takes a small step back, her heart speeds up and a see a small frown forming on her lovely face then to my amazement Aro and Edward are moving away from each other, slow at first then the end up with a five meter gap between them and the strange little female's face lights up with a small smile and she collapses, to my surprise Aro actually caught her then placed her on her throne and turned around to face the guard in the room with rage clearly written on his face.

"My friends" He said with a clearly fake cheery voice "It turns out that Edward has broken one of our rules" Everyone gasped, I just sat up straight listening more closely. Aro continued talking "Edward Cullen has killed conspicuously and its not animal blood like he would make it seem, he has managed to kill 1000 humans in under 2 weeks." Everyone looked shocked and the idiot just stood there frozen with fear I guess. "And the worst part is" _He can do worse?_ "Male or female, he rapes his victims." The guard just stand there, shocked.

"Felix, Demetri, kill him" Aro says dismissively and walk back to his throne where the human and now seer are, Felix and Demetri are dragging away Edward who has finally _awoken_ from his daze and is now thrashing in his grasp and starts snarling.

I look over to Aro who is now talking to the seer.

**Aro P.O.V**

Wow, that was definitely one of the most shocking things I have ever seen. I walk back over to my throne to see Alice there with Bella trying to wake her up but strangely failing, Alice then suddenly looked at me then stands up and holds out her hand, I cautiously take it and-

_Alice's memories:_

_Bella is looking at Alice "Alice I wonder if you can show this memory to Aro if I collapse?" She asks. Alice looks uncertain but agrees._

_"Ok this is gonna be real weird but lets start" Bella nervously looks into my eyes "Ok, Hi Aro if you are seeing this memory that means I have collapsed and am unable to tell you this: Aro I want to join your guard. You probably saw one of my powers seeing as i'm unconscious. I'll tell you why I want to join your guard, I want to join your guard because I see the future heading the right way for me and the Volturi."_

That memory fades and another one comes up: _Bella looks half scared half nervous"Aro I just saw something, you have to let me join the guard because if you do I get to meet my mate" She looks down "Although I can not see him yet i'm pretty sure thats due to Renata"_

End of memories

Alice looks up at me "So Aro what is your answer?"

**Sorry I had tech problems.**

** -FS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oct-24-2013**

Hey guys i'm so sorry but lately i've been so busy lately and I thought i'll put the story on hold, but do not worry i'm not ditching you guys at around the end of November - start of December it'll be up 'n' running again.

Again i'm so, so, sorry.

-FS


End file.
